39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cahill Web
Cahill Web is the fifth tab of the 39 Clues Website. It has the archives of the four main branches (Tomas, Lucian, Ekaterina, and Janus) as well as CliqueMe a fake social networking site. However, now Cahill Web is not in the bar because of when the Map was inserted, and is now simply a hyperlink below the map tab, along with the my agent card link and my profile. If you are trying to view another branch's secret archive you will recieve a threat saying that you are not part of that branch. Lucian Archives INTRUDER ALERT! LUCIANS ONLY-ALL OTHERS WILL BE THROWN IN THE SNAKE PIT Napoleon report '''- The Lucians found it difficult to control one of their most powerful members: Napoleon Bonaparte. '''Death of Sidney George Reilly TOP SECRET - Top Lucian spy Sidney George Reilly was killed by the Ekaterinas. Heinrich Heinrichson's capture - Irina Spasky apprehends Tomas agent Heinrich Heinrichson during an argument about boxing kangaroos. Stolen Alistair Oh surveillance photos - The Tomas have been following Alistair Oh for months. We stole these photos from the Tomas archive to figure out why. It's like taking candy from a baby. Benjamin Franklin's letter to the Lucian leadership - TOP SECRET—Benjamin Franklin’s letter of treachery. He disobeyed the Lucian leadership and hid a Clue without our approval. THIS DOCUMENT IS FOR HIGH-LEVEL LUCIANS ONLY. Natalie Kabra's report on Grace Cahill's funeral - Natalie and Ian prepare to dominate the competition in the search for the 39 Clues. Ederle threat - The Lucian brotherhood must stop Gertrude Ederle from reaching England. Alana Flores report - Annual review of Alana Flores. The Lucian leadership decided that she cannot hunt for Clues until she learns to control her temper. Madrigal sightings - The Lucians have led the charge to identify Madrigals around the world. Irina Spasky's Istanbul report - Irina Spasky reports on the trip she took to Istanbul looking for something VERY important. Alana Flore's India assignment - The Lucian leadership sends Alana Flores on a top secret mission to India. Intelligence Report on Grace Cahill - Even the sneaky Lucians have trouble tailing Grace Cahill. Letter to Gustave Eiffel '- The Lucian leadership asks Eiffel to include secret compartments in his designs for two iconic structures. '''Intercepted e-mail from William McIntyre '- The Lucians intercepted an e-mail from William McIntyre concerning Amy and Dan’s trip to Australia. Ekaterina Archives ''EKATERINA ONLY-NO ONE SNEAKS PAST OUR DEFENSES'' '''Ekaterina Archives - Intercepted e-mail from William McIntyre-'''The Ekats intercepted an e-mail from William McIntyre concerning Amy and Dan’s trip to Australia. '''Ekaterina Archives - Letter to Dr. von Gudden-'''The Ekaterina leadership explains their plan to remove King Ludwig from power. '''Ekaterina Archives – Letter from Dimitri Makarov-The Ekaterina jeweler has been plagued by bad luck ever since he came into contact with a “cursed” diamond. Ekaterina Archives - Yakuza Warning-The Ekaterina leadership advises agents on how to outwit the fearsome Yakuza. Ekaterina Archives - E-mail from Bae Oh to Alistair Oh-'Bae Oh reprimands Alistair for letting Amy and Dan outwit him in Salzburg. '''Ekaterina Archives-Evidence of Madrigals-'''The Madrigal "M" photographed at famous archeological sites. '''Ekaterina Archives - Intelligence report stolen from the Tomas-'''The Tomas have been following Grace Cahill around the world. They won’t mind if we “borrow” their research. '''Ekaterina Archives - Madrigal photos stolen from Lucians-'''The Lucians have led the charge to identify Madrigals around the world. '''Ekaterina Archives - Marie Curie’s visit to the United States TOP SECRET - '''For Top Level Ekats Only: Marie Curie discovered something even more important than Radium. It must be protected at all costs. '''Ekaterina Archives - Alistair Oh’s report on Grace Cahill’s funeral - '''Alistair Oh suspects that other branches are trying to eliminate Amy and Dan Cahill from the competition. '''Ekaterina Archives - Howard Carter report-'''Howard Carter discovered the tomb of Tutankhamen, but failed to find the third statue of Sakhet. '''Ekaterina Archives - Flamsteed’s complaint against Isaac Newton - '''Whiny John Flamsteed urges the Ekat leadership to take action against Sir Isaac Newton and his fellow Lucians. '''Ekaterina Archives-Surveillance photos of Irina Spasky - '''The Ekaterinas have been tracking Irina Spasky on her top-secret missions. '''Ekaterina Archives - Anne Cahill TOP SECRET '- TOP SECRET information about the Titanic. Janus Archives ''ACCESS DENIED - YOUR NOT COOL ENOUGH TO BE A JANUS '' '' '' '''Janus Archives - E-mail from William McIntyre - '''The Janus intercepted an e-mail from William McIntyre concerning Amy and Dan’s trip to Australia. '''Janus Archives - Letter from King Ludwig - '''King Ludwig fears an Ekaterina plot to overthrow him and seize control of his castles. '''Janus Archives - Jonah's Report from Versailles - '''Jonah Wizard searches the Palace of Versailles for information about the Tomas's missing diamond. '''Janus Archives - Tomas threat - '''The Janus worry that the Tomas bandits have too much control over the Wild West. '''Janus Archives - Letter from Lan Nguyen to Cora Wizard - '''Lan Nguyen seeks advice about Clue hunting. '''Janus Archives - Letter from Mozart to Fidelio Racco - '''Mozart threatens to write an opera about Fidelio Racco unless Mozart receives his shipment of Japanese steel. '''Janus Archives - Jonah Wizard’s report on Grace Cahill’s will reading - '''Jonah’s update on the first day of the competition '''Janus Archives - Letter from Ophir Dhupam - '''Angelina Jolie snubs Janus Ophir Dhupam at the Oscars. '''Janus Archives - Letter to Lord Byron - '''Mary Shelley warns Lord Byron to stop his investigation of the Cahills. The famous poet’s obsession led him down a dangerous path. '''Janus Archives - Letter to Gervais Raoul Lufbery - '''The Janus leadership warns the flying ace about what will happen if he switches sides. No one betrays the Janus and lives to talk about it. '''Janus Archives - Surveillance photos of the Kabras - '''The Lucians have been training the Kabra children for important Clue-hunting missions. We must track their movements. '''Janus Archives - Top Janus in Hollywood - '''Hollywood is full of highly trained Janus like the Jonas Brothers. Some are ready to be sent on Clue-hunting missions. '''Top Secret letter to Maria Marapao - '''The Janus leadership sent agent Maria Marapao on a top secret mission to Venice to retrieve an extremely important book. '''Janus Archives - Operation Painted Cow - '''Painted cow sculptures will be placed in major US cities in order to hide and transport secret Janus documents. '''Janus Archives - Top secret memo from Harry Houdini - '''Harry Houdini breaks into Benjamin Franklin’s house as part of his Clue hunt Tomas Archives ''YOU ARE NOT A TOMAS!-KEEP OUT...OR ELSE''''' Regular Pages The regular pages are the only ones that can be seen by everyone. Category:Online Category:Cahill Family Category:Lucian Category:Ekaterina Category:Tomas Category:Janus Category:Madrigal Category:CliqueMe Category:Article stubs Category:Branches of the Cahill family